Ascent
by Mystic Milli
Summary: Upon hearing the conversation between Piccolo and Raditz, Frieza has now set his sights on the Planet Earth, unknown to the Z-Fighters. This one alteration paves the way for the fight of survival, even if it means betraying those all around them. They will learn nothing is ever guaranteed, especially while going against the cruel tyrant.
1. Prologue

**A/n: Hey everyone. I am back with a revamped version of Rise and Fall. I didn't particularly like how the first version was going so I decided to go back and start from scratch once more. I am feeling very confident with this one as I have thought of a few extra things to go on during the story at the beginning and throughout. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any sort of shape or fashion. I am merely a fan who enjoys creating what-if scenarios for my own entertainment.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Planet Frieza #79**

Frieza's scarlet eyes peered through the window of his personal quarters to the busy atmosphere of the space station below. He watched as his loyal soldiers scrambled across the place in order to complete the assigned tasks given to them by their superior. Some were seen carrying boxes in one direction while others attended to simple maintenance required, keeping the base in proper shape. Meanwhile, the remainder of the soldiers headed to and from the docking bay due to the constant missions they are sent on as part of their eternal employment. He knew they were quite annoyed with these daunting responsibilities, but the aliens were smart enough not to voice their displeasures.

As the vice-head of the Planet Trade Organization, he did not have to get his hands dirty to complete the various errands. Instead, he presented the orders to his henchmen, attended meetings with planets' monarchs, or simply analyzing the galactic market for potential sails. The Arcosian possessed a small percentage of the North Galaxy under his control, but he desired absolute power.

In order to ensure his goal, he had to expand his reign and gain members in his intergalactic army of soldiers. While the soldiers cleared out the planets on the front lines, he would handle the political affairs to grasp the final pieces he needed. More often than not, he had difficulty during his visits to the different planets. The rulers of a particular planet would try to deny his tyranny over the subjects and launch a full-scale revolt against the Arcosian. However, things did not go as planned for the inhabitants. He would simply send out his seasoned henchmen to persuade the administration using force by eliminating their people.

As a result, the opposition would resign and give Frieza their complete loyalty. In other situations, all trouble was avoided and allegiance was sworn to the Arcosian tyrant. So in the end, Frieza received exactly what he wanted and that was the ended of the story. No individual life form or race for that matter would be able to deny him the rights he so rightly deserved as one of the strongest beings in the entire universe.

As he continued to watch his loyal soldiers, a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "It has been quite some time since I have seen my men this eager to finish their jobs."

"Perhaps it has something to with the recent incident," stated his most trusted general Zarbon from behind. "You know word of your actions spread very quickly."

"Yes, you are quite right Zarbon," the Arcosian leader stated as another chuckle escaped his lips. He thought back to a few days prior to the current date. One of his new recruits had slacked off on the job while he was present. Being the calm yet strict tyrant that he was, he told him to get back to work. The recruit did not budge in his lack of movement which led to him following Frieza to his personal chamber for a _nice _chat. In other words, the alien recruit was tortured until Frieza was tired. "I am glad this experience has reminded them of their place in my army. It would be a shame if I were to cut anyone prematurely."

A general offense for disobeying his orders one too many times or simply disappointing him was death. It did not matter to the horned alien on whose life he stripped away as long as it did not affect his status as an intergalactic ruler. He had slaughtered the lives of many various life forms that the sight of death did not even bother him. In fact, he relished in the sight of pain and suffering and those who knew of him or personally had known of this personality trait. As a result, those who came across him, especially on one of his bad days, used all attempts to keep the Arcosian tyrant quelled of any unending fury.

"I hope they keep up this little pace of theirs because I feel something will occur very soon," he stated with his usual smirk. He glanced over to the teal-eyed general behind him with a questioning glance, "Zarbon, have you received any reports from those monkeys yet, particularly Raditz?"

Said general gave a slight sake of his head, a bit puzzled by his superior's sudden question, "No my Lord. I am assuming Vegeta and Nappa have not completed their mission quite yet, but Raditz is quite the mystery."

Frieza closed his eyes as he frowned lightly at the unwanted response, "That long haired ape should have made it to his destination by now. He should consider himself lucky that I even granted him permission to retrieve his younger brother from…Earth. I still wonder how that one saiyan did manage to escape the destruction of his planet. I ensured the great majority of their race was occupying the planet or exterminated on missions."

"Perhaps this one slipped right through the cracks just as his brother did," Zarbon stated as he removed a stray piece of hair from the front of his face. The Azurian male knew how much his master detested the saiyan race even if they were near extinct. Vegeta and Nappa were only alive because of the deal made between King Vegeta and Frieza to ensure the allegiance of the barbaric race.

Frieza nodded in agreement, "Yes, they are both rather monkeys indeed but no matter. I am quite confident in the fact that he is just as weak as his brother, if not even weaker so I have absolutely nothing to worry about. However, I am growing curious of Raditz's journey to this planet. I should check up on him and perhaps some good may come from his little…reunion."

Using the tips of his darkly colored nails, he pushed the button on his scouter to tune in on the frequency of saiyan warrior's scouter. Just his luck, a conversation was currently transpiring between Raditz and an inhabitant of the planet.

"_Y-You fool! You ended my brother's life to be rid of me."_

"Could it be?" Frieza asked to no one in particular, a sinister grin forming on his lips.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath. By the end of the week, I'm sure Goku will be wished back by his friends."_

"_H-How i-s that possible?"_

"_Since you're on the verge of death, it can't hurt to tell you. We have these objects known as the Dragon Balls, which have the ability to grant the user's wish."_

Frieza gasped in shock at the news revealed in the conversation. He had heard of such objects capable of granting wishes, but he generally thought nothing of it. They were nothing but myths that sent individuals to an early grave. However, to hear an actual confirmation of mystical items gave him a whole new view and a new potential goal to achieve as it could increase his reign over the universe.

In fact, it gave way to an idea that was quickly formulating in is cynical mind, "_Perhaps I should make a trip to this planet and investigate more into these Dragon Balls. If they are indeed real and have the ability to grant wishes, I can use them to gain the entire universe in the palm of my hands."_

Before he could end the transmission, two very familiar voices could be heard over the scouter.

"_Hey Vegeta, did you hear that? We can wish for anything!"_

"_I heard it quite clearly Napa. We can use this opportunity to grant ourselves immortality and rule over this universe ourselves."_

That was all he wanted to hear. Frieza no longer needed to eavesdrop on the conversation and quickly turn off his scouter. A chuckle began to softly escape from his lips and soon enough it turned into a full blown diabolical laughter full of amusement and pleasure. "AHAHAHAHA! How rich! Those monkeys think they can get away with anything! I will gladly show them who will have the last laugh!"

Meanwhile, Zarbon continued to stand off to the side watching Frieza during his maniacal fit of laughter and threats. It was not uncommon for the antics of the foolish monkeys to send the Arcosian tyrant off the deep end so he was adjusted to the scene. However, it only left the general curious of the saiyans current situation that led his superior to his current fit on this occasion. "Lord Frieza, may I ask if everything is in order?"

The tyrant's laughter died down as he turned around in his hover-chair to face his loyal soldier, "Yes Zarbon. I have stumbled upon very pleasing news. Not only has Raditz been exterminated by a lower life form, but it seems the planet contains items known as Dragon Balls that can grant wishes. His murderer foolishly informed him as he was dying, ignorant of any listening ears. If I can get a hold of these, then my goals can finally be realized."

His subordinate's eyes now reflected interest in the subject, "Is that possible, Lord Frieza? To have your wishes granted from something on a primitive planet?"

Frieza's expression never faltered, "Perhaps, but I want to see that for myself. Besides, those monkeys plan to use this opportunity as well to get what they want. I can use this chance to remind them just exactly who is in charge and spoil any foolish dreams they have."

"What a marvelous idea Lord Frieza," Zarbon stated excitedly, allowing a grin to etch onto his lips. "Those ruffians were always idiotic, but I didn't think they were actually stupid enough to outright plot such an act. They should be happy that you even spared their lives for this long. I can't wait until to see them under your foot begging for mercy, especially after you obtain these Dragon Balls."

"I have been quite lenient on my little pets for much too long," Frieza stated with a light chuckle. "It's about time I display to them the fullest extent of my displeasure with their actions over the years. Zarbon, order the troops to prepare the cruiser for departure."

"As you wish my Lord," Zarbon said, giving a respectful bow. He turned his back to exit the room, but just as the door opened, he returned his gaze to his leader. "Lord Frieza, won't it take the saiyans at least a year to arrive there if they choose to make it their destination?"

"Of course, but I want to leave as soon as possible," he answered quickly. "I want to minimize the number of distractions during our little visit from those pesky saiyans. The earlier we depart, the less trouble we will be forced to endure."

"Yes, you are quite right," the green haired individual responded before leaving the room.

The moment the door shut behind the general, a pleased grin returned to Frieza's lips. "Soon, I will have total control over all and no one shall be able to stop me! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the beginning of the revamped version of Rise and Fall. I hoped you enjoyed it and more will be coming soon. I will try to make a schedule and I am sure I will not give up on this at all. I have many great ideas for this story that will be seen. Make sure to drop a review and tell me what you think! **

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Milli**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I am back with the first chapter of Ascent. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I guarantee you that it will only move up from here. Now tighten your seatbelts and get ready for the adventure of a lifetime.**

**Summary: **Everything dealing with canon is thrown out the window after the death of Goku and his brother Raditz. When Frieza overhears the conversation between Raditz and Piccolo, he discovers the existence of the Dragon Balls. He makes it his mission to journey to the humble planet in order to gather the seven mystical orbs to gain his new wish of immortality. As a result, the Z-Fighters find that they are unable to counter his advances upon the arrival and forced to make decisions that could alter the very universe they live in.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Lurking Danger**

**Age 762 April 11**

A faint smirk could be seen on his lips as he stared through the circular window. In his view on this occasion was lush blue planet that gradually grew larger as the minutes passed by. This particular location gained his interest the day he eavesdropped on Raditz's conversation for one reason as he slowly drifted into death's door. Hidden deep within the depths of the obviously large planet were Dragon Balls, which are said to have the ability to grant the wishes of those who gather them together. Hearing a confirmation of such existence allowed the Arcosian tyrant to pre-plot the expansion of his ever-growing empire. One would think items of this caliber were a myth, but the sheer confidence in the voice of Raditz's killer only reassured him further.

Call it paranoia, but Frieza knew one day in the future his actions would very well come back to bite him where it hurts. Not only that, while it was a long way off, he had the worry of an eventual death of old age to occur as well. These orbs would be his assurance to avoid any unfortunate fate that was waiting to happen. While he was currently one of the strongest beings in the universe, behind only his father, a rebellion of a powerful race after his head could lead him to some worry. A great majority of his army could be wiped out by the angered group of life forms and eventually after him. In the aftermath, he'd be reduced to almost nothing and forced to start his army from scratch.

He refused to permit any events of that nature to transpire. In fact, it was the main reason why he caused the extinction of the saiyan race. For every battle they entered, for every injury they endured, they came out ten times stronger than before once healed after it was over. In due time, a saiyan powerful enough would breach the limits and transform into the legendary Super Saiyan capable of slaying him and ending his reign of terror in the universe. To prevent the case, he killed them all, barely allowing a few he wanted to live to strip them of gaining any sorts of ultimate power. Again, his actions could be labeled as raving paranoia, but he refused to have his life taken away by any inferior life form.

An evil glam sparkled in his piercing red eyes as he gazed upon the beauty sitting before him, "Soon, very soon, every living being shall know the name of Lord Frieza. If Raditz had not kicked the bucket already, I'd thank him for his contributions. At least he served one final purpose before his….unfortunate demise."

His habits of eavesdropping on the saiyan's conversations was a safety precaution to ensure they we not conspiring against him. However, that is exactly what those monkeys had been doing the entire time. Constantly, he'd hear Vegeta rant about having his, Frieza's, head the moment he acquired vast strength. While the notions had gone ignored on their part, he withheld punishment until the right moment presented itself. Once it arrived, the tyrant would unleash unyielding fury amongst his most _loyal _servants and leave them each begging for his mercy.

"Vegeta shall be in for a rude awakening. I am growing tired of his arrogance and ideas of thinking he even stands a chance of defeating me in battle. He is leagues behind me and I will gladly remind him of his place in the universe I rule. As for Nappa, that brainless buffoon will only follow in his footsteps."

Suddenly, a knock sounded off at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Lord Frieza!"

"It's open," the Arcosian responded shortly.

Not a moment too soon, the door slid open automatically. Two soldiers stepped into the medium sized room, revealing to be his trusted and loyal generals- Zarbon and Dodoria. They came to a halt in the middle of the room, each bearing a confident grin on their lips.

Zarbon was the first to speak, "Lord Frieza, you'll be pleased to hear that we shall be arriving in approximately one day."

The ruthless overlord retained his small smirk, "Excellent. It's only a matter of time."

"I still don't get it Lord Frieza," Dodoria stated, scratching his head in slight confusion. "Why are we traveling all this way for some balls that might night even be real? For all we know, we could be on a wild goose chase. Couldn't you have sent a scouting force to investigate it?"

"While you do have a point, you know better than to question Lord Frieza," the Azurian male berated.

"There's no need for that Zarbon," the sinister leader responded calmly. "I can understand his skepticisms about these fabled objects. It is only natural for one to hold such doubts with lack of evidence as I initially felt that way in the beginning. However, I feel the mystery has been deemed worth to investigate for myself. Besides, I want to use this chance to further strip Vegeta's silly little hopes and dreams he has created in his mind. All we have to do is extract the information from these Earthlings and everything else will fall into place."

"Hahaha, I see," the large alien chuckled darkly. "These inhabitants are the keys to your success. At least we arrived here before those pesky saiyans. I have no doubt they'd try something to put a dent in your plans."

Frieza gave a slow nod in agreement, "Of course, I learned over the years that the saiyans have been growing increasingly rebellious and will do anything to ruin my pleasure. I do not want his trip to be a waste as my dream would be at a loss."

Dodoria grinned deviously towards the ruthless leader, "We'll make sure the mission goes on without a hitch and the Earthlings cooperate."

* * *

_Kami's Lookout_

Kami stood at the doorway of his palace, observing the five martial artists in training. A full six months have passed since the death of his former pupil Son Goku at the hands of his younger counterpart Piccolo, in the effort to defeat his evil saiyan brother. As a counter to the saiyan's death, two more evil powerful warriors decided to make their next destination Earth for revenge and collect the sacred orbs.

At the announcement of the oncoming threat, the aged guardian took it upon himself to have Goku's comrades to train under his guidance. In the meantime, Goku was to travel down Snake Way in search for the Other World's martial arts master, North Kai. At the same time, Piccolo took it upon himself to educate the Earth raised saiyan's son in his style of martial arts in hopes of utilizing his hidden abilities in the upcoming battle as well as his own training on the side. However, while each individual warrior grew in skill, a long journey in the path of strength was still needed. If the combined effort of Goku and Piccolo barely killed Raditz, then everyone's contribution at their fullest potential was needed in hopes of defeating them.

Since the day he assembled the five young men to his floating castle above the planet, he had witnessed a tremendous growth in most. However, two of the men worried the safely guardian the most: Yamcha and Yajirobe. Yamcha was a skilled young man, a loyal friend to those close to him, and confident in his abilities. However, his confidence would eventually lead to his downfall if left unchecked. He'd underestimate his opponents and let his guard down, long enough to for his foe to gain the upper hand and turn the tides of battle in their favor.

Yajirobe, while as talented as any of the other warriors had an all-around fatal flaw- he was down-right lazy and self-centered. He lacked any desire to rush into the battlefield. Instead, he'd prefer to stay on the sidelines while the rest risked their lives to save their planet. Kami feared that one day these faults would come back to haunt them.

Nevertheless, his students were making beautiful progress in their efforts. He knew by the saiyan's arrival they would be ready for the attack. He gave a tiny grin as he continued to observe their sparring sessions, "_Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu…they're all capable of many great things. I hope by the time I dismiss them from my guidance, they can discover their true abilities. It is imperative that everyone's input is added in so they may stand a chance against this horrible threat."_

Suddenly, the guardian's body grew stiff and slowly, he turned around to focus his gaze to the skies above. Beads of sweat formed on the sides of his wrinkled face as his whole body trembled in terror, "_What? What is this…terrible power? This is my first time in all my life have I ever felt such horrendous energy. What reason does it have for coming so near to Earth?"_

A sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, one that simply did not let up as the seconds inched by. He gripped his wooden staff tightly in his hands, the pressure increasing gradually as he felt the energy inched closer to the world. His sense of serenity flew straight out the window, replaced by unimaginable fear. The mysterious force headed towards the peaceful world had the aged guardian scared for the lives of the human inhabitants, especially those of his students. They were highly unprepared; far too inexperienced to handle a threat of this magnitude.

Questions raced across his mind, wondering of the possibilities in which led the evil presence there. He quickly gathered himself once more and turned his attention to the five young men once more. Now was not the time to panic. He needed a cool head so he could pass on the information to the heroes of the planet. He released a small cough before speaking, "Everyone. Stop what you are doing and please come forth."

The group of five halted in their tracks and one by one, walked towards the guardian forming a horizontal line in front of the guardian. It did not take long for them to notice the signs of apprehension written on his features.

"Kami, may I ask if something is bothering you?" Tien questioned.

"Yeah, it looks like you just seen a ghost," Yamcha added, only to receive a nudge from the former monk on his left.

Kami's expression turned grim, signaling the presence of bad news, "Yes, perhaps you can say that. You see my young warriors; the events have taken a turn for the worst."

"Don't tell me the saiyans are coming early," Krillin responded fearfully. His voice grew dangerously high-pitched as he knew they were not ready for the battle that'd definitely determine the fate of the Earth.

Kami shook his head in response, "I wish that were the case Krillin, but unfortunately, it is not. It seems an even greater threat has set its sights on our humble little world. I'm not quite sure of the number, but it could be well over fifty creatures equal and far superior to Raditz's power. However, there is one in particular that truly has me worried. I fear that it is the very essence of evil, more so than King Piccolo and power beyond our comprehension. Earth is in grave danger."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the information the guardian released to them. How can another evil rear its ugly head right under their noses?

"Wait what do you mean?" Yajirobe asked angrily. "I thought we only had those saiyans to worry about, not an entire alien army. I did _not _sign up for this."

Truth be told, the samurai cared very little about the upcoming war for the fate of the Earth. He planned to avoid the war zone at all costs, especially now that there was mention of an entire battalion.

However, the remaining four Z-fighters were sensible about the increasing threat. They were willing to put themselves in harm's way in order to defend the world they called home. The ones who had a reason to be frightened were Krillin and Chiaotzu. Both fighters had been resurrected by Shenron once before so if they were to die again by the enemy's hand, then they would not be able to return. They had known the fact since the announcement of the saiyan's arrival, but extra precautions needed to be set into place to avoid such fate.

A sense of uneasiness grew in their minds. They were no longer confident about what was to come now that the entire situation has changed drastically. A tense silence had filled the air since Yajirobe's outburst, but after some time, Kami spoke up once more, "That is no longer the case. The level of danger has risen."

"This isn't good," Tien stated seriously. "It seems we have attracted far more attention to Earth than necessary. Is it possible they want revenge for Goku's brother as well?"

"If only I knew Tien," Kami stated truthfully. "However, I believe Piccolo's mention of the Dragon Balls has sparked their interest in the planet as well. If those saiyans were capable of obtaining the knowledge through their devices, then it is possible for other beings to listen in as well."

"Yeah, that does makes sense," Krillin stated in agreement. "So, they probably are the people Raditz worked for."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised," Yamcha said as he released a sigh. "Any time the Dragon Balls are involved then some type of trouble show up."

"If that's the case, then what do we do Kami?" Chiaotzu questioned.

The guardian closed his eyes. At this moment, he truly regretted his creation of the magical orbs. They brought nothing but unnecessary strife amongst between the good and evil spirits who searched for them. Selfish and power hungry individuals only wanted the orbs to rule the world and cause mayhem to those who inhabited it. As a result, Goku and his friends had to throw their bodies into the line of danger to prevent the worst case scenario. During the ordeals, innocent bystanders were found caught in the crossfire and forced to endure the troubles until it ended. If the mysterious foe did have intentions of finding the balls, then he'd have to keep them hidden until the time arrived to resurrect Goku.

"_I know this is risky, but I do not have any other choices," _Kami mused to himself. "Your friends Bulma and Roshi are keeping an eye on the Dragon Balls, correct?"

Krillin nodded slowly in confusion, puzzled by the guardian's question, "Yes and they're all at Master Roshi's house. Do you want one of us to bring them to you?"

To their shock, Kami shook his head once more, "No. I have another idea. I want each of you to retrieve a Dragon Ball and hide them once more, far away from one another."

Their eyes widened in greater shock. Had they head correctly? After their friends searched long and hard for them, he wanted they had to be out of sight. Yamcha was the first to voice his thoughts, "No disrespect Kami, but are you kidding me? We still have to wish Goku back. Shouldn't we just do that first then let Shenron scatter them himself? We're going to need his help."

"No, he won't be of any help at this time," Kami responded gravely. "With any luck, Goku has only arrived at his destination or close to it. He will only be as strong as he was prior to his death. Even if we were to revive him, your combined efforts would prove useless against this horrifying threat."

Tien lowered his gaze to the tiled flow below him, tightening his fists, "_Just who is this new enemy? What purpose would they even have with our Dragon Balls if that's what they're after? And if what Kami said is true, how on Earth do we stand a small chance."_

Yajirobe had grown increasingly annoyed as the conversation continued to move forward. The recent set of news drew the line for him, "I don't wanna be rude or nothin', but you can count me out! What do I look like handing my life to some freaky alien, huh? I was fine with just the saiyans, but this is just too much!"

"I'm not surprised," Krillin grumbled in annoyance. "Yajirobe, aren't you listening to what Kami is saying? The Earth is in danger! This isn't the time to be chickening out! Believe me we're all just as worried about this as you are, but we can't just let this person get their way."

The borderline obese samurai folded his arms over his chest and glared back at the ex-monk, "It's not chickening out. I call it being intelligently careful."

"He is correct Yajirobe," the counterpart of Piccolo cut in before Krillin had a chance to retort. "The planet is in great peril; a situation we cannot take lightly. We need every available warrior to protect it. You are as skilled as your fellow comrades standing by you today. Goku will not always be here to save the day as you see now. You must take the initiative to use your abilities to do what is right so you can live the remainder of your days in peace. I have just as much faith in you as I do Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha. We need your help to ensure our chances at victory."

While the guardian's tone of voice was calm, the samurai could detect the stern tinge behind it. He had to admit he was a little surprised that Kami had a little trust him despite his lack of participation in the training since the first day. He grew a quiet as he began to mull over his options. "_Get killed in battle or stay at the tower and killed later on? Geez, some choices I got. At least if I do get into any trouble, my sword can slice through it easily, but it can't stand up to aliens with freakish powers. Even if I die, I can just get wished back afterwards. Besides, if I decide not to go in, then Korin gonna kick me out and force me anyway."_

"What is your answer?" Kami asked, hoping to hear a positive response from the man.

Yajirobe, against his usual better judgment gave a nod, "Fine, I'll do it

Kami displayed a frail approving smile in his direction, "Wise answer. Your bravery shall be rewarded to you somewhere in the near future. Now, I ask all of you to listen very carefully to what I have to say." He glanced at each of the five who all displayed expressions of fierce determination, or complete indifference in Yajirobe case. He felt a sense of pride rise in him as he observed the features of his students. They were dedicated in the duties put onto them to protect the peaceful world from threats. After a few moments of silence, the guardian continued, "Do not engage the enemy in combat unless completely necessary. The force approaching us is far superior in experience and may very well kill you easily. Avoid the one that you sense with the highest power level. That is the malevolent one and possible the leader amongst them. Finally, be sure to hide the balls from the naked eye and do so in a timely manner. I suspect they will be landing in approximately one day, give or take a few hours."

The Z-Fighters processed the information and took note of the short amount of time left before the day of reckoning. If they wanted to get anything finished and regroup, they had to act fast, but precise. They knew well it was risky and not everyone would make it out alive, but they had to do everything in their power to keep the peace."

"We will not fail you Kami," Tien stated for the entire group. With a final nod of understanding from his students, Kami watched as they departed to begin their mission.

"Kami, what do you think will happen?" came the voice of Mr. Popo from behind.

"I'm not sure my old friend, but I fear it will grow worse from this point onwards," Kami answered ominously.

The Z-Fighters soared through the clear blue skies, headed to Master Roshi's Island. The silence was slightly tense among the season martial artists as they each tried to fully process the information received from Kami about the new situation. They had not expected a new threat to visit their world for any reason, but it was a consequence of being too relaxed over the years. They always looked to Goku for help as it seemed he was the only one who was truly capable to defeat the villain. They simply retreated to the sidelines during the time of peace, but if they fought back, their efforts were to only be in vain.

Krillin exhaled a deep breath of air. He hated his life right about now. Just when he though everything was going to be peaceful; free of madmen attempting to conquer the planet, another curve ball was thrown at them. It never seemed to fail that. Now it just appeared that Earth was nothing but a magnet for trouble and he was not ready.

Since the tournament over five years ago, he had causally laying back and looking for a girlfriend to settle down with. Occasionally, he'd train with Master Roshi to keep his skills in check, but it was not enough to keep up with his best friend on a bad day. Meanwhile, Goku, Tien, and Chiaotzu had continued in their training despite the serenity among the planet. "_They knew that one day Earth would need our help again. They never gave up, no matter what. On the other hand, I just watched the days go by. I shoulda known better. It never stays quiet around here for too long. Maybe if I had, I probably woulda been able to help Goku and he'd be alive right now. Then we get a warning about more saiyans and now we have an army coming after us. Do I even have a chance against these guys? Do any of us really have the strength to stand up against them?"_

Seeds of doubt planted themselves in the mind of Krillin. While he knew their task would allow the magical orbs to remain safe, even for a short period of time, their lives were certainly on the line. He lost his life once already, but Shenron did not have the ability to return the person to life once more. It was not within in his power. With this thought lingering in the forefront of his mind, the former monk remained quiet, lost in his own little world.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Yamcha questioned, noticing his friend's sudden quiet nature.

Krillin put on a fake grin, not wanting to worry his friend, "Oh, everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it?" the long-haired male questioned, hoping to help his friend.

"Nah, it can wait until later," Krillin declined, waving it off. "I need to clear my head a little first. I'm fine, really."

Unsure whether to believe his friend or not, decided not to push the issue any further. It was clear to the former bandit that the shorter male had issues to battle before relaying them to any of those present. "If you say so, but if you need anything, I'm all ears."

"Thanks Yamcha," the bald man responded gratefully.

"Hey Tien, what do you think we should do?" the ex-bandit yelled towards the triclops.

"I'm not exactly sure just yet, but we have to come up with a plan," Tien responded. "We are at a total disadvantage right now and have to approach this very carefully. However, we'll concern ourselves with hat once we have completed the task at hand. By that point, we will be able to have a moment to relax our bodies and minds before the enemy arrive."

"I still don't see the point of having to hide them anyway," Yamcha grumbled in annoyance. "It's already a pain having to find them in the first place. We should just take these aliens head on and leave it at that."

The former Crane student shook his head at the long-haired male's suggestion. Sometimes, he truly did not understand his level of confidence. He truly had a long way to go in levels of maturity, "While the confidence you show is admirable, we cannot afford to take that sort of risk. We will be highly outmatched. If they manage to find all seven at Master Roshi's they will be able to summon Shenron with ease. At least with this plan, we can stall a lot of time for Goku."

"Yeah, because they won't have a way to look for them," Chiaotzu piped in. "They're going to have to search all over the world if they expect to find them. Hopefully, they'll get tired and leave."

"I doubt it'll be that easy," Yajirobe cut in. "What if they try to come after one of us to get the information."

"You bring up a good point Yajirobe," Tien stated truthfully. The idea worried him greatly. What if the enemy did use their resources to capture them? What would be the outcome, especially if they chose not to cooperate with their goals? He shook his head to remove the possibilities to occur, even if it was the reality of the situation. "However, we will discuss everything once we regroup."

* * *

On the island of Master Roshi, all was peaceful and tranquil. The ocean waters gently flowed to and from the beach of the small location. Seagulls soared closely over the waters in search of their catch of the day. It was truly the perfect day to spend the time outside.

Despite the beauty, the residents of the household were inside in their own little separate worlds. Master Roshi was ogling the exercise woman on television, never once looking away for a second to avoid missing a single move. Launch, in her pure hearted form, was busy in the kitchen preparing the food for all to eat once finished. Meanwhile, Bulma was hard at work making a few tweaks to the scouter. In the center of the environment behind the perverted Turtle Hermit sat the seven glossy orange orbs containing the ultimate power within them.

The blue-haired scientist released a heavy sigh as she put down her tools and device, taking a well-deserved break. She sat back in her chair and focused her gaze on the ceiling as her mind wandered to her friends. Just when they had all found the time to be with each other on a good day, something whooshed in and ruined everything. Now they were all training to get ready for the danger that lurked around the corner. She only hoped friends came out of the problem unscathed.

"Man, I hope the guys training is going alright," she said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Bulma, I'm sure they're all working really hard," Launch stated as she entered the living room. In her dainty hands, she held a tray with three piping hot cups of tea. She placed one on the desk by Bulma, and brought the other two to the table and sat onto the couch.

"I know they are, but I feel like something bad is about to happen," the Capsule Corp heir stated a she gazed into her rippled reflection in the tea.

"Oh you're thinking about it too much," Roshi stated as he grabbed for his cup. He took a swig of his drink and released a refreshed exhale of breath, "Krillin and the others can handle themselves just fine. That's what their trained for. And besides, Goku will be right along with them."

"Yeah, you're right," Bulma said, giving him a light smile. "_But I just can't shake the feeling."_

"Hey! Master Roshi? You here?!" Krillin's voice rang from the outside.

The three occupants glanced at one another, unsure if they heard correctly. Swiftly, they exited the humble abode to find the five Z-Fighters standing outside, waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Bulma inquired, genuinely curious of their sudden appearance. "Aren't you supposed to be at Kami's training?"

The aged martial artist on the other hand gaze darkened behind his sunglasses as he examined the serious expressions of the youthful men. He knew they were not there on a social visit, "What has happened? I doubt Kami would not relinquish you from his training this soon unless the circumstances has changed."

Tien nodded in response, "You are correct Master Roshi, they have and because that, we require the Dragon Balls."

Bulma raised her eyebrow in confusion and shock at the triclops due to the request, "Why? Does Kami need them? Does Goku need to be wished back early or something?"

"No Bulma, in fact, we need to…separate them…again," Krillin answered, edging in slowly as he knew the Capsule Corp heir would be enraged.

"Whaddya mean you need to separate them!?" Bulma screeched in a fit of rage. "Do you not remember the trouble we went through the first time trying to collect them!?"

Krillin put his hands up in defense, frightened by his friend's anger. Yamcha took this chance to speak up, "I know you're angry babe, but Kami asked us to do this. Believe me, we don't wanna do it either, but we have no other choice."

Master Roshi raised his eyebrow, "Can you at least start from the beginning so we can understand what you're talking about?"

"To make a long story short, Earth is about to be invaded by more than just saiyans," Tien answered grimly. ""In fact, it's an entire alien army. Kami suspects they might be after the Dragon Balls so he wants them safe."

The group of three eyes widened in terror. Launch and Bulma had covered their mouths in shock, unable to speak any words. Master Roshi quickly recovered from his stupor and gazed at them ominously.

"We're not sure of the exact number either," Chiaotzu added to the statement. "All we know is that they're way strong and the leader is too strong for us to beat."

"And before ya' go askin' bout Goku, he just gotta wait," Yajirobe commented bluntly. "He ain't ready to come back yet. He still gotta finish his training."

"I see, Kami truly planned this through," Roshi stated thoughtfully. He turned to his lovely house guest Bulma, "I know that you're against this, but go get the balls and bring them out. I feel this may be our only chance of survival."

The blue-eyed beauty glanced at the seasoned master and slowly nodded her head before leaving to retrieve the desired items. Moments later, she returned outside with the pillow occupied by the seven balls and approached the five. Everyone grabbed a ball of different star counts with the exception of Krillin and Tien, who each obtained two.

"I don't like this at all, but I know it's for the best," Bulma stated sadly. "I wanna wish you all the best and stay safe."

"Good luck you guys," Launch stated with a smile.

"Yes, and be very careful," Roshi added gravely. "The stakes have been set higher than ever before. You must not partake in any reckless actions if you truly value your life."

Yamcha gave a confident grin as well as thumbs up, "Don't worry Roshi, we won't let anything happen, but we better get going. Bulma, you better get home with your family and make sure to hide the radar."

"Trust me, I'll keep it under lock and key," Bulma stated confidently.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm here," Yajirobe stated as he reached into his shirt, pulling out a capsule. He clicked the top and threw in on the ground seconds before a puff of smoke appeared. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, a red hover car was revealed. "We're still meeting in the desert right?" When he received several nods of confirmation, the samurai hopped into the vehicle with a gesture of farewell, and sped off into the open sea towards the west.

"Yeah, he got the right idea," the former monk stated as he ascended into the air. "I'll see you guys later."

With a set of final goodbyes, the remaining warriors lifted to the sky and soared off into the distance in various directions.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends this installment of Ascent. I hoped you all enjoyed it and like I said earlier, it will only get better from here on out. This will be a story quite full of surprises that'll smack you right in the face. I'll be back with the next chapter soon enough, so until then, make sure you send a review. **

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Milli**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am back with the next installment of Ascent. I have written chapters ahead so it will not be such an extended time period in which I make updates. I am coming up to the Spring Break for my school and soon afterwards, it will be time for summer vacation. I want to thank everyone who has sent in a review, favorite, and followed the story so far. It really motivates me to keep writing. Now without further ado, I present to you chapter two!**

**Summary: **Everything dealing with canon is thrown out the window after the death of Goku and his brother Raditz. When Frieza overhears the conversation between Raditz and Piccolo, he discovers the existence of the Dragon Balls. He makes it his mission to journey to the humble planet in order to gather the seven mystical orbs to gain his new wish of immortality. As a result, the Z-Fighters find that they are unable to counter his advances upon the arrival and forced to make decisions that could alter the very universe they live in.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Expectations**

**Age 762 April 11 2 p.m.**

_Capsule Corp _

Bulma burst through the doors of her father's laboratory to see him sitting at his desk, planning out another one of his inventions. The commotion the technological heiress made as she entered the room was enough to return the older male's mind back to the real world. She walked briskly towards his desk and slammed her hands on the blue prints, fully catching his attention, "Dad, I have some really bad news!"

He lifted his gaze to meet his daughter's serious eyes, puzzled by the sudden interruption. "Why, hello dear. It's good to see you, but what has you in such a terrible mood? Is everything alright?"

Bulma removed her delicate hands from the desk and placed them on her hips. To say she was scared currently was the understatement of the day, especially with the information she carried at the forefront of her mind. "No far from it. Earth is in major trouble of being invaded by more than just saiyans. We're about to be attacked by some other aliens too."

The scientist continued to stare at his daughter, as if unfazed by the new developments. He had always been fascinated by the likes of space and to see that more creatures were coming to visit their planet intrigued him immensely. "My, where did you here this from?"

"Tien and the others," she responded frantically. "They came by the island earlier today saying Kami warned them about all this and to have the Dragon Balls spread all over the world again."

Dr. Brief closed his eyes, placing a hand on his chin as his mind fully grasped onto the information. To think, other intelligent life forms actually existed in the universe and they desired to trek to their humble little planet made his mind wonder of the possibilities. He was currently working on a design for a space craft at the moment but with their technology, it would take light years to even arrive at the closest planet with advanced life forms. Perhaps if he could get his hands on some of the alien's technology, the scientific community would explode. "This is very remarkable. Perhaps if we check the satellites, we can get a better grasp of the situation."

Bulma did not need to be told twice of the instructions, but she couldn't help but wonder about some of her father's thought-processing. He considered the idea of aliens invading their planet 'remarkable' and no doubt about it, he would want to delve into the minds of the aliens once he had the chance. She walked over to the large computer in the center of the room and sat down as she began typing in various passcodes to enter the system of their devices circling around the planet.

After moments of keystroking, she finalized the process as an image of the abyss came into the view. The visual upon first sight caused the heiress to gasp in shock and eyes gape in horror. A feeling of dread overcame her before she slowly turned her attention towards her father. "Daddy, I think you should come take a look at this."

The gray haired scientist casually walked over to the computer, stopping at his daughter's side. He examined the screen for a few moments before he took a light puff of his cigarette. "My, isn't this quite the surprise; it's really quite the interesting development."

"Dad! How can you be so calm about this!?" Bulma questioned in shock as she pointed at the space craft displayed on the screen. "This ship just _looks _huge and it's really coming to Earth! Can't you be a little more worried or something?"

"Perhaps, but nothing surprises me anymore," Dr. Briefs responded. "I enjoy what the depths of outer space have to offer. However, I doubt the citizens will take this as lightly; they should be warned so they can take safety precautions."

"I hate to say it, but I don't think they will only think it's a hoax," she stated in a matter of fact tone. She hated the face the population of her home refused to believe the facts unknown to _them _even if the evidence was handed to them on a silver platter. However, once the event occurs, they will become aware and start to panic. "They're too stubborn. They'll only believe it until they see if for themselves. On the other hand, there may be one person who will definitely believe us if we show him this picture. I just hope we'll be able to get through to him before the offices close for the day."

* * *

**Age 762 April 11 6:00 p.m.**

_Desert_

Yamcha stood under the orange sky of the desert as the sun set in the western hemisphere of the planet. After hours of searching, the ex-bandit located a suitable hidden spot for the hand sized orb until the time was right to uncover it once more. Now that he had finished his part of the task, all he had to do now was to wait for the others to come join him so they could discuss the plans for the upcoming event. He knew out of them all, it would take Tien and Krillin the longest as they each held two Dragon Balls in their grasps, but they did move rather quickly when pushed to a small time constraint.

The former bandit stretched his limbs before he slowly dropped to the dusty surface. He looked around the bland scenery, memories of his younger days rushing to the forefront of his mind. He had spent a great majority of his teenage years in this desert robbing travelers in order to find ways of obtaining money and food so he and Puar could continue to live. They had met various numbers of characters, but the day in which he met Bulma and Goku caused his life to change for the better. He was able to meet the girls of his dreams, though at that point he was deathly afraid of approaching her, go an adventure of his life time, further his skills in martial arts, and gain one of a kind friends.

While it seemed that trouble followed them no matter the destination, he could not ask for a better life. It had been going great, even after the travesties occurred, and absolutely nothing could ruin it. While he did enjoy the five years of peace, he had missed the excitement marked with the world of martial arts, especially during his career as a professional baseball player. The upcoming event would quench his need for a little bit of danger in his life, and then he could return to his normal life once more.

"_Man, I really hope this all goes well. It'd be a real bummer if something happened to the planet. I swore that I would protect it and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I just wish we had some more time. I really fell off over the years and I really had to make up for that. Oh well, I'm sure we'll beat whoever this guy is and can focus on the saiyans again."_

The long haired warrior was confident in his progress over the past few months, but he knew nothing could truly make up for the extended period of time in which he did not practice in his skills. Instead of being so concentrated on dating Bulma and partaking in the major leagues, he could have devoted some of his schedule to focus on his martial arts career. However, this was not the time to be worried about the what-ifs. He needed to concentrate on the present-day and the very near future. He refused to be defeated by a band of aliens and he was going to make sure they understood that.

"I can't wait until I can give those guys a piece of my mind," he said a loud.

"Yamcha, you really shouldn't wanna rush into this," said Krillin's voice from behind. The former monk gently landed on the surface and approached his friend's side, donning a serious expression. "We have absolutely no idea on what we're up against. If we charge in without a second though then you'll be killed and we can't afford any more deaths right now. It's already bad enough we don't have Goku here to help with this whole thing, so we need to keep everyone around. If anything, Chiaotzu and I shouldn't even be involved because if we're killed Shenron won't be able to bring us back to life."

"Take it easy Krillin," Yamcha responded nonchalant. "You're thinking about this too hard. We've been training the past few months. I'm sure if we team up against these guys, we can take them."

Krillin released an annoyed sigh from his lips as he shook his head. He simply could not understand the taller male's lack of serious on the situation. Here they were about to be invaded by an evil army, and he was laid back thinking the enemy was not as strong as the saiyans, but even stronger. "Yamcha! I'm serious. The whole world is in danger. Our very lives are at stake and you think this is just gonna be some stroll through the park."

The former bandit blinked in confusion, puzzled by his friend's sudden rant. He stood to his feet once more and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey buddy. You alright? What got your pants all in a bunch?"

Krillin inhaled a deep breath of hair then exhaled in an attempt to calm his raging nerves, "It's just a lot of stuff is going on and I don't think we'll be able to keep up with it. What if Yajirobe is right and we actually do get captured for what we know. If they are tied to Raditz, then they have these things that can find each and every last one of us. In fact, Bulma had me take the one he had off of him so she could reprogram it and find everyone. Unless we keep our powers really low, then we're in trouble. There won't be anywhere to hide and if we do, then we're just putting everyone in danger."

"I see where you're coming from, but you need to relax a bit," the long haired individual stated. "We got this and as long as the balls are safe, everything will be alright."

"I don't know," he responded, unconvinced of his friend's easy-going statement. "Maybe you're right, but I just can't shake the feeling we're getting way in over our heads again."

"Hey, even if we are, we'll be going down with a fight," Yamcha stated as he continued in his efforts to perk his friend up.

Krillin merely nodded in agreement, mostly to get his comrade off the topic. He had very little desire to proceed with the conversation as he simply wanted to calm his mind and mentally prepare for the heightened dangers ahead. His thoughts were a war zone now; two sides battling on a final decision. His cowardly side, which was the cautious aspect, wanted to fade into the shadows and watch from the sidelines. Following that part of his mind would ensure his guaranteed life for an extended period of time. However, the fighter in him wanted to charge into the war zone and practically throw his life in order to defend the Earth from mass destruction.

For once in his life, the former monk actually considered back out of the danger. Quite frankly, he was ashamed of himself for even considering the idea of fleeing like a frightened dog, but he absolutely wanted to avoid death again. Kami's powers over the dragon were limited so a wish of a repeated offense was out of the question. If he were to die again in battle, was out for the count. There would not be a third change at life. He figured if you did not learn from your mistakes during the spans of the previous life cycles, then what was the point of foolishly acting out the same things.

"_Maybe I shoulda stopped all this when I got killed that first time," _he mused to himself. "_There's nothing but trouble that comes along with it, and I don't think I can handle it anymore. I wanna do as much as I can though. I can't just turn my back on the people of Earth. It just wouldn't be right. Besides, if people are killed, I don't want to feel guilty because I know I'll know that I have done my best to prevent their deaths in the beginning. Man, this is all so frustrating." _

A thick silence filled the air among the two martial artists as they each became lost in their own little world. Krillin was stuck in his self-doubt over the situation and his capabilities while Yamcha was focused on smashing the enemy into the ground. However, this silence did not persist for too long due to the sudden arrival of the remaining defenders of the planet: Yajirobe, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" the former desert bandit questioned, approaching the others.

"They'll never be able to find mines," Chiaotzu answered in a chipper voice. "I hid it where no one would think to look."

"Great job little buddy," Yamcha stated, giving the red-cheeked individual a thumbs up.

"Yes, the enemy will have a difficult time trying to locate them," Tien commented. "However, that can wait until later. Right now, we need to focus on our strategy for tomorrow."

"I say we charge straight in and give them everything we got," Yamcha suggested, earning a groan from the two bald warriors.

"Yamcha, you really aren't taking this seriously," Krillin scolded with a shake of his head. "That's just plain suicide. We'd have to be complete idiots to do something like that."

"He is right you know," Yajirobe commented as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's like you're begging for them to kill us. Are you out your mind?"

"Aw come on guys, I'm sure we can take them," Yamcha urged to the remained of the group. "We didn't train all this time for nothing. I'm sure we can take these guys on if we use the chance."

Tien shook his head in disagreement, "I'm sorry Yamcha, but we're not about to risk our lives foolishly against an unknown enemy. We have a duty to fulfill, to find the planet from danger and we can't do that if we're dead. True, we are stronger than what we were in the beginning, but we have only made a slight progression. We still have a long ways to go so we have to approach this extremely cautiously. If we die, then the Earth is doomed for sure."

Yamcha glanced at the faces of the entire group, noticing they were all in agreement with the triclops valid argument. He saw that he was outnumbered and resigned in defeat, "Fine then, what do you suggest Tien?"

The Crane student released a heavy sigh as he prepared to make the suggestion. He knew the idea in his mind would not sit well with his comrades in arms. Truthfully, he was skeptical of it himself, but they had no other choice because the alliance would be in order on the day the saiyans arrived anyway, so why not cooperate now? "Alright, I say that we pay a visit to Piccolo. Besides Goku, he's the only one truly capable of handling someone heavily outmatched for him."

"Are you nuts? Piccolo is evil and wants to rule the world!" Yajirobe exclaimed in anger. "Who's to say he ain't gonna betray us and side with the aliens?"

"Call me crazy, but I don't think he'd do that," Krillin responded in the Namek's defense. "Piccolo wants the Earth for himself so I doubt that he'd just work with someone who wants it too. That's the same thing that happened when Goku's brother came here. He willingly teamed up with Goku to get rid of the guy. He knew what would happen if he faced the guy alone, so he did what was best and they put aside their differences to get what they needed done. Also, he's training Goku's son, so he can't be all bad."

"I don't trust it," Yamcha stated growling in annoyance. "He might be trying to turn the kid against his dad."

"Nah, Gohan is too good of a kid for that," the former monk said dismissively. "Anyway, while I don't really trust the guy either, we are going to need his help. Goku is dead after all until he finishes his training, so I'm all for it."

"I agree, we need to do what's right," Chiaotzu stated in agreement.

"Just as long as he doesn't try anythin' sneaky, I guess I can deal with it," Yajirobe grumbled, not particularly caring of the matter.

Tien gave an approving nod as they finished coming to a consensus, "Alright. It's decided, we'll talk with Piccolo and once that's over, we'll go our separate ways until tomorrow."

Without another word, the triclops ascended into the air followed by Chiaotzu and then the others.

* * *

_Gohan's Training Grounds __**8:00 pm**_

Piccolo landed next to his half-saiyan pupil soundlessly. He examined the boy's prone form as he slept away, a grimace present on his lips. When he relinquished the boy from his training for the day, he went on to partake in his daily solitary training routine for the remainder time. Despite the brutality and harshness of his training regime, the boy did not complain too much, knowing it was needed if he expected to grow stronger. He was relieved by the fact his student had toughened up during his months in the wilderness, but he still lacked the backbone for a real life or death skirmish.

The Namekian warrior still could not fathom the reason why the boy contained a great deal of hidden abilities and how it went unnoticed by his former enemy. It did not make any sense. While he would not have a complete grasp on his powers just yet, it would make training him run more smoothly. He would actually be able to stand a greater chance against the saiyan threat, as opposed to now when he was frightened as easily as a puppy. He could not deny the fact that the boy learned at an accelerated rate and contained a great intellect for one so young, making it a tad bit easier.

"_You're definitely the spawn of Goku. You have unimaginable power lurking in you; one that will make experienced fighters jealous. As long as I can help it, I'll be sure it's used effectively and to our advantage. You need to learn to control your power before it can control you. It's ironic really; I was born to murder your father and achieve world domination, yet here I am training you so it can be protected from an even greater threat."_

Piccolo darted his ark orbs towards the skies, sensing the presence of five power levels coming in his direction. The warrior held an idea of which the ki signatures belonged to and the exact reason for their unannounced visit at this time of the day. He waited a few moments and watched as the human martial artists land a few yards away with serious expressions on their faces. He glanced at the boy once more before turning his back to him and walked towards the men.

He stopped a few feet past the martial artists, ensuring the fact his student was not awakened during their conversation. Piccolo quickly faced them, his turban flapping gently in the wind. "I know what you're here for. The old man told me about everything and said you might be coming, so I'll get straight to the point. What we're up against is nothing to be taken lightly. Even I can't describe the raw power the enemy is giving off."

"The more I hear about this, the less chance I think we have against these guys," Krillin stated glumly.

"Yeah, but I believe we can make something work," Chiaotzu said in an attempt to raise his hopes.

Tien nodded in agreement with his comrade," Yes, we can. Piccolo, I know we have our differences, but considering the circumstances, we need to work together if we expect to prevail. We have a common goal to defend the planet, even if it's for our own _reasons._"

A knowing smirk appeared on the Namek's lips, "That we do, but I'm telling you now, we don't stand a single chance. If we're lucky, the weakest may be as strong as Goku's brother. If that's the case, we'll at least be able to get rid of them. We might as well surrender the moment the ship lands."

Yamcha growled in frustration at the Namek's suggestion, "What do expect us to do then? Run and hide; hoping that we won't be caught."

"Hey, I actually like that idea," Yajirobe commented, only to be ignored by the remainder of the group.

"Of course not," Piccolo snarled angrily. "Our safest bet is to gather information to know the full extent of the motives for coming here, especially if their after the Dragon Balls. The leader possibly even wants to claim the planet as his own, and I'll be damned if I allow that to happen."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case," Krillin stated "Any ideas on exactly what we should do?"

"Perhaps we should split up once more and wait for them to come to us," Tien suggested thoughtfully.

"Or we can stay together and take whoever comes at us," Yamcha as he punched his fist into his other hand. "May "That way we can get the information out of him."

The green warrior released an irritated snort from his lips, "It doesn't matter to me either way it goes. They'll know exactly who we are if they have the same devices as Goku's brother. We will be tracked from far distances and hunted down like a pack of wolves. While we stand a better chance together, if that's even possible, it will only alert them and send out their stronger fighters. At least when separated, we won't provoke them and possibly send out the weaker ones."

"I don't like either option," Yajirobe stated, though he was ignored once more.

"Me either," the ex-monk agreed. "But I think it's best we go our own ways. I don't want to provoke them. Who knows, they may just leave us alone if we pretend we don't know anything."

"I don't think it will be that easy," Tien responded. "But, I think it is best we follow Piccolo's suggestion. The odds are against us, so we have to play it safely no matter what."

"Now, if that's all you wanted, then I suggest you beat it," Piccolo stated gruffly as he began to walk away again. "I have my own preparations to make for tomorrow."

The group decided not to comment on his rudeness, as they had expected it from the start. They looked to one another with nods of confirmation and lifted into the skies, headed in their own directions, all except for one. Krillin remained in his spot, quietly observing Piccolo. However hiss presence did not go unnoticed by the demon king spawn.

"I thought I told you to buzz off already," Piccolo commented, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not exactly in the mood for visitors. What else is there that you could possibly want?"

The ex-monk swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as he cautiously approached the taller warrior, "Actually, I was wondering, what do you plan on doing with Gohan? I don't think he's ready for this yet."

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Namek grunted. "Like I said before, the boy has great power that can be utilized in the upcoming battle. Tomorrow will be a test of his abilities."

"But he's just a little kid; he should be at home with Chi-Chi," he argued. If something happened to the son of his best friend, he'd never be able to hear the end of it from Chi-Chi and the guilt would weigh down heavily on him.

"What I choose to have him endure is none of your concern, now beat it," Piccolo growled.

As much as the bald man wanted to take the child back to his mother, he knew it was out of his hands. He ascended into the starry night sky, knowing there was no point in badgering the Namekian any further.

Piccolo sneered as Krillin departed the area and went back to observing the half-saiyan child. "_I've caused more trouble than necessary. This has turned into a battle for planet itself, one too dangerous for the kid."_

* * *

**April 12 Age 762 10:00 am**

Finally, after a few months of dreadful traveling through the dark abyss of space, they were finally reaching Earth. His battle ship recently entered the atmosphere of the blue and green planet and soon it would be time for him to begin his mission for eternal life. The size of the planet surprised the tyrant slightly as he wasn't expecting such a feeble race to inhabit a large space. This would only cause his search to become unnecessarily time consuming, but he was quite sure his soldiers will be of great help.

"Lord Frieza, how do you suggest we find evidence of these Dragon Balls?" Dodoria inquired, as if reading Frieza's mind.

"Since Raditz's executioner is of their strongest warriors," the ruthless tyrant started with an evil gleam in his eye, "at least by their standards, I want all of their warriors scoped out and brought to the ship. They may hold even the slightest bit of knowledge of the objects. Once their usefulness of that precise subject is fulfilled, I may recruit them into the organization. I am running quite low on competent subordinates."

His two henchmen grinned at his statement. Most of the soldiers in Frieza's part of the PTO were frightful of their leader to the point where they would stumble over the simplest of tasks. As a result, he would end their life abruptly and fill the spot with another soldier in the department. It was quite funny, especially since it was them. Only a fool would show fear in the presence of Frieza. Maybe the Earthlings would be intelligent enough to complete a task without ruining it.

"Who do you suggest I organize for this assignment?" Zarbon questioned, ready to begin the duty.

Frieza smirked deviously and glanced back to his two most loyal henchmen, "With your inclusion as well as Dodoria's, any elite or mid-level soldier aboard the ship. I don't want these pitiful Earthlings to believe we have come peacefully. Should they resist surrendering peacefully, don't go too easy on them, but don't kill them. They must learn exactly who they are dealing with."

"You hear that Dodoria? You can't kill the potential servants," the blue male said in an amused tone.

The spiked pink male chuckled darkly at the accusation his cohort was hinting at, "I'll be sure they don't keel over after the first punch."

Frieza knew just how ruthless his soldiers could get when assigned on a hunting mission, but he didn't want his targets dead so early on. They would provide him with the important details he desired to know.

Before long, the ship descended into the skies of the peaceful Earth, allowing for a better view of the landscape of the area they were above. Due to the positions of the windows and the cruiser itself, they could only see a portion of a city stretching for miles.

Down below in one of the many cities of Earth, West City to be exact, the citizens watched in awe as a space cruiser gradually flew from one side of the city to the other. Pedestrians that filled the sidewalks completely stopped in their tracks just to stare, or take pictures, videos, and call others.

"Mommy, what is that thing?" a little girl questioned with excitement in her voice.

The girl's mother started to push her daughter towards the door of the house, "I don't know sweetie, but we need to get inside where it's safe."

Everyone in their homes, corporation buildings, and the like, gazed upon it in shock, unable to comprehend the situation. Quickly, they shut the blinds and closed all windows in fear they were about to be attacked. Those who were occupying their vehicle stuck their heads out the windows and curiosity getting the best of them, decided to follow behind the ship in hopes of discovering the reason behind its sudden appearance. They only hoped it was to promote space travel by one of the large companies such as Capsule Corp.

Frieza waited patiently as the ship finished its course over the city and continued to fly until reaching a long stretch of vacant land. The cruiser proceeded to land, but not before the many legs of the ship appeared to allow for ease of access to the ship's door. When the ship grew eerily quiet, only the tyrant's voice could be heard, "A new era is about to begin!"

* * *

**A/N: And that brings this chapter to a close. Frieza has arrived to Earth, bent on finding the Dragon Balls for his wish of immortality. I hope you enjoyed this newest installment of Ascent and will continue to enjoy it. I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys so don't miss a beat. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everything so far so please continue to do as they keep me wanting to push out more chapters. **

**Until Next Time!**

**Mystic Milli**

**P.S.: Be sure to check out my newest story Frenzied Hearts.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here I am back with a new chapter of Ascent. I will try and keep up with a chapter release every two weeks. More importantly, I hope you guys are enjoying the content and will continue to do so. Please make sure you send in your reviews to tell me your thoughts and criticisms so that I may improve on the story more. So, without a further ado, here is the next installment of Ascent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any sort of fashion. The Dragon Ball franchise is the property of Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Awareness**

_**April 12 Age 762 11:00 a.m.**_

_Gohan's Training Grounds_

In the area of the usual deserted wastelands east of the Mount Paozu district, Piccolo stood rigid as a board, staring off into the distance. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his green colored face as a soft growl escaped his lips. Nearly an ago, he sensed the monstrous power level among the numerous others land somewhere side one of the larger cities. The sheer malevolence emitting alone notified the seasoned warrior that the enemy meant was not one to be toyed with. _"This…this power…it's unbelievable. I've never felt such a…horrible feeling like this before. I don't understand how a being so powerful has its attention attracted by the Dragon Balls. This is going to turn into a battle for life and death by the time this is over with. I…screwed up."_

Gohan stood off to the side, donning a similar gi to his mentor, the only difference being a white band strapped around his head and red in place of the blue. The boy was completely oblivious to the overwhelming power level his teacher sensed as he was staring curiously at him. The half-saiyan believed trouble was now afoot as he noticed the lack of movement and the look of apprehension on his features. "Mr. Piccolo, is everything okay?"

The Namekian warrior snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the young boy, "_The kid is not ready; far from it. I had not expected the enemy to contain such power. We're in over our heads as it is and with his lack of training, he will only be a hindrance on the battle field. As much as I hate to do this, he needs to return to his mother until this blows over…if it ever does." _ He scolded himself once more for revealing the existence of the magical orbs to Goku's brother. If he had not said anything, then they would not be in this situation in the first place. Then again, these experiences were showing him just how outclassed they are in strength by other beings and giving him the motivation to push himself further past his limits. He turned his whole body to the boy and looked down at him with a fierce gaze, "Alright kid, the circumstances have changed and you need to get back to your mother."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and puzzlement at the statement his mentor spoke to him, "W-What are you talking about? Why do I have to go home? I- I'm supposed to help fight against the s-saiyans. It hasn't even been a full year yet."

Piccolo growled in slight annoyance. While the half-breed was a spoiled little brat, he was dedicated in his task to assist in the upcoming battle. He could not help but to admit he had guts with the right motivation. He was just like his father in more ways than one, "I know, but a new enemy has appeared and you are not ready to face them. It is better you get back to where it's safe. Once it's over we can resume where we have left off."

"But Piccolo, I want to stay and help," Gohan responded in defiance. "I don't want my training to be for nothing. I promised to help protect Earth."

Piccolo snarled in response. While he was pleased by his desire to help, it was becoming bothersome very quickly, "No kid and that's my final answer. You will only be in the way if you even attempt to fight, especially since you are incapable of controlling your hidden powers."

The young half-saiyan stared at his teacher in a state of even greater shock. How could his teacher deny him of his offer of assistance? Was this enemy just that powerful? Would he be that much of a nuisance if he remained in the open once the enemy arrived at the location? It was true he had only one month of training under Piccolo's guidance, but he since the first day, he had grown a little bit stronger. Maybe that was not enough for the mysterious foe. Perhaps it was best he returned to the safety of his home until he it was over. In the event it happened, he would be able to protect his mother if someone went to his house. He released a low defeated moan from his lips and looked at the ground, "Alright. I'll go home."

"Good, but don't think I'll let you leave on your own," Piccolo stated as he looked to the east through the corner of his eye. "Despite how far we are away from your home, it's too dangerous to travel alone."

With another nod, the duo slowly lifted into the skies towards the direction of the residence of the Son family.

* * *

_Central City_

For the first time in a long while, the Capsule Corp heiress felt herself experience true fear in every fiber of her being as she walked down the hall of the King's palace. The papers in her hand contained the images of the large spaceship with possibly hundreds of aliens on board. As a race, the humans are rather cowardly when it came to large threats, but when the vast majority of the population lacked outstanding abilities, who could blame them. However, with the appearance of King Piccolo and his reign of terror, they should have learned to practice in the arts of self-defense.

Who was she to talk though? She was a part of that number as well. Whenever things turned dangerous, she would run to the side and wait for Goku to handle the situation. With the craziness endured along the way in search of the Dragon Balls on the first go around, she should have taken the initiative to ask the younger boy to teach her the ways of martial arts. Unfortunately, she was too hung up on the idea of finding the perfect boyfriend to be concerned on the matter.

As the blue haired genius came to the end of the hall where a set of double doors stood, she began to have second thoughts about her decision to travel to the capital of the world. She knew the risks that would come with revealing the sensitive information that held authority over a large army, but he had to know. If not one soul had an idea of the events to come then everyone would scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off. At least with his knowledge, he would be able to provide comfort to those who lived among them.

Bulma exhaled a deep breath of air and knocked on the door. She did not have to wait long as the doors opened after a few moments, revealing a well-dressed blue anthropomorphic canine standing before her. He wore a blue business suit that fit him perfectly and a slim pair of black glasses. She watched as he lightly pulled at his bushy white mustache as he looked at her with a light smile on his lips.

"It's a pleasure to see you King Furry," the woman stated with a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Briefs," the canine ruler responded. He motioned for her to follow him into the room, shutting the door behind her. Furry walked over to his desk chair and sat down while the blue eyed heiress sat in the seat on the opposite side. Not being one to cut around the bush, the king went straight into the reason for her visit, "Now, Ms. Briefs, I have been receiving an influx of calls about a ship flying over and landing near Orange Star City. I can only presume it has something to do with a new invention of Capsule Corporation."

"_Don't tell me they're here already. I thought they weren't supposed to be here for another few hours," _Bulma thought to herself in shock. "No, it doesn't. In fact, it's far from it. Yesterday, our satellites captured images of a large space ship right outside the planet's atmosphere with its destination set on Earth. By the size, I estimate there are over fifty or more aliens occupying it. I'm not sure what they plan on doing here, but I can assure you it can't be anything good."

She placed the papers in her hand onto the desk for the monarch to examine the details of the sheets. His hands began to tremble as the seconds passed. As he went from one page to another, he couldn't help but to glance up to the heiress, seeing her eyes full of seriousness. This signaled that it was indeed not a hoax, "I can't believe this is happening. What kind of presence is aboard this ship?"

"I have no idea, but I have a couple of friends that are going to check it out," Bulma stated. "_I just hope they don't get themselves into too much trouble." _

"Does one of them happen to be the one who defeated King Piccolo?" the canine questioned curiously.

Bulma's eyes fell at his question, "Unfortunately, no, but that's my best friend. He's currently far away training to get stronger and protect his friends and family. He probably won't even be back for a while, but you have my word that he will be back before you know it. Until then, the others will be using their time to make sure to stop this new threat."

"I will trust your judgment Ms. Briefs," the canine responded, mulling over the situaiton.

* * *

_Outside of Orange Star City_

"My, what a quaint little planet," Frieza remarked as he surveyed the immediate surroundings.

While his generals Zarbon and Dodoria were handling on assigned tasks, he was above the ship, analyzing the land around his ship. On the left side, splitting the land down the middle was a paved road leading to the city ahead. Grass stretched for miles on end, decorated by lightly colored flowers. Behind the cruiser and to the right were trees gathered together. Edging the borders of the street were lush green bushes rustling a bit in the wind. Animals could be seen procuring the area. They remained a distance away, sensing the danger emitting from the large space craft. Many swiftly evacuated the area for security of their lives, possibly send warnings to others of their species of the impending doom lurking upon them.

From time to time, he noticed hover-vehicles passing by with haste or gradual speed. Those who rapidly passed the cruiser were sure to avoid any attempts of socializing with the maniacal tyrant. On the other hand, those who moved slowly used majority of their time to analyze the ship without coming to an absolute halt. He even noted a few onlookers sticking hands from the window with devices in their hands or simply waving, in the case of a young child. Besides that, there was absolute peace.

The fact it was positively tranquil did not bother him in the least, not yet of course. He preferred the current silence over the usual activity among the station and the ship during travel. However, it confirmed his belief that Earthlings were unsuspecting of his presence, meaning securing the planet in his name would require very little effort once he obtained the items he was searching for.

"Lord Frieza," said Zarbon from behind.

"What do you have to report?" Frieza questioned as he turned around.

The green-haired warrior had long since grown accustomed to his boss's no nonsense demeanor when it came to business even if he behaved in such a fashion in all occasions. "The men are finalizing preparations for departure, on your command."

The tyrant chuckled sinisterly at the pleasing news, "Excellent. The puny worms of this planet shall know of my name very soon if they do not already."

"I'm surprised no one has even so much thought of attempting to attack yet," Dodoria stated, somewhat shocked by the lack of action. During most of his assignments to the various planets, the inhabitants were usually waiting in the general landing zone of their pods or stood on defense in the villages if unsuspecting of their arrival.

Zarbon brushed a stray piece of hair from his face as a gentle breeze brushed against his face, "You must remember Dodoria, not every planet believes in the existence of other life forms besides their own; believe me, I know. In addition, they are isolated from the remainder of those conquered by Lord Frieza.

A sadistic grin appeared on the large Spikariant's lips, "So I suppose with the exception of a select few, they're totally defenseless. This will be too easy."

"Purging will come _after _we complete our task," the tyrant reminded, stressing the importance of the matter.

"Of course Lord Frieza," Dodoria responded never missing the edge in his voice. A small drop of perspiration appeared on the side of his face as he knew of the dire consequences that would follow if he were to anger the Arcosian. His nervous expression was soon replaced by a dark grin, "But are we allowed to have a bit of _fun _along the way?"

A gleam twinkled in Frieza's eyes at his lackey's request, "Why of course. However, you must do so in a fashion that does not jeopardize the mission or we will be in need of a little _chat _afterwards."

The Azurian male had stopped paying attention to the conversation at hand, only to stare off into the distance as something caught his focus. Heading in their direction was a line of vehicles moving at a pretty slow pace and if it were possible, they seemed to start slowing down even further as they came closer to the ship. He presumed it had to be some of the inhabitants curious of their presence and chose to come take a peek at the unusual space craft. "Lord Frieza, I don't mean to interrupt you, but you might want to take a look at this."

He focused his gaze to the road that contained about ten vehicles that began to turn off onto the grass in the direction of his ship. The trio watched as they vehicles stopped and hit the ground before the occupants exited by ones and twos. They proceeded to approach the ship even closer and raised their phones in the air to snap pictures and take videos, but in a slightly cautious manner.

"Wow, just at the size of that thing," a woman stated in wonder.

"I wonder if this could be a production for a new sci-fi movie," commented a geeky teenage male.

"Barbara, I don't think we should be here," a young man said nervously to his wife.

"Who are those people standing up there?" a little girl questioned.

Zarbon examined the features of the humans from where he stood, "So, these are the Earthlings. They look somewhat similar to those awful monkeys with the exception of hair colors and lack of tail."

"True, but I doubt they hold the same power," Dodoria questioned. He pressed the button on his scouter. As he watched the scouter lock onto a few individuals, the alien figures displayed their power readings. "Hahaha, this is a too much. At most, they all seem to have a power level of at most five. These fools must want to die, especially if they keep standing there like targets."

"Well then, I saw we give them a proper greeting," Frieza stated deviously. He eased closer to the edge of the ship, shocking the humans a bit further. He raised his hand slightly to be parallel to the side of his face and extended his index finger to allow a purple ball of ki to form. He would surely leave a great first impression on the Earthlings, "I see that my arrival has not gone unnoticed. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the great Lord Frieza, ruler of the universe. I have come to make your planet mine and you will all soon bow down to me."

The group of humans grew a tad frightened at his introduction. Most of them believed their minds were playing tricks on them or a reality show was playing some sort joke on them. They began backing away from the ship so they could make their leave without harm.

"Are they really aliens?" questioned the little girl.

"Barbara! We need to get out of here now!" the young man said, pulling his wife towards the vehicle.

"It's totally obvious that these aliens are just fakes," announced the geeky teenager as he repositioned his glasses. "I mean everyone knows that aliens can't speak our language."

Frieza's eyes revealed an evil glint at the ignorant teenager's comment. He raised his index finger into the air ever so slightly, forming a medium sized ball of ki over it. A delighted chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the humans begin to cower at the sight. "Oh, you think we're not real do you? Alright, I shall give you insignificant little worms an example of how much a reality I am. While I am feeling somewhat generous, you will be allowed ten seconds to escape with your lives, otherwise you shall pay the consequences. I detest those who expect to delve into my business or who wish to anger me in the slightest."

Before anything else could be said, the group of humans sprinted to their vehicles at full speed. Those who managed to ease away from the group beforehand made it to their vehicles by the end of the Arcosian's statement and readied their cars to leave. Unfortunately for the rest of them, they were not as lucky. By the time the tenth second arrived, they had only reached the doors of heir hover cars and before they knew it, a red hover car exploded into tiny little pieces and in its place a fire blazed.

As the people attempted to escape, the blasts continued to come, destroying every last one in sight. When it was all said and done, the once lovely field was filled with burning fires. Frieza stared at his work with a grin on his lips, pleased with the sight of destruction. He looked up into the distance, watching as those who managed to escape soared down the streets to the city ahead. "Such fools these humans are. Unless proven otherwise, I doubt I will find any further use of this planet once I obtain the Dragon Balls. At least this lesson will teach them to avoid the unknown. However, if a few attempt to pique their interest again, I will have a form of entertainment by killing them."

"I find it unreasonable on their part for even thinking of such actions in the first," Zarbon stated in a matter of fact tone. "At least they will now have news of your arrival and a small extent of your power. If they are the cowards I think they are, they will bow to your will in a matter of moments. Finding these Dragon Balls will go all that much easier if they know about them."

"Yes, that is quite true," Frieza said as he proceeded to float towards the hole leading to his chambers. "We will see what they know if this planet's warriors choose to be uncooperative. Now let us prepare to capture these little worms." The Arcosian tyrant descended into his quarters, followed by only Dodoria.

On the other hand, Zarbon remained in his spot, staring at another particular area that caught his attention.

Carefully hidden between the trees, avoiding the sight of the aliens, a camera crew recorded the entire ordeal to viewers. Their eyes had widened to the size of plates due to the merciless violence used to harm the innocent citizens who were only trying to view the large space craft. A woman of average height stood off to the side of the video camera sitting on a stand. She wore a burgundy suit that displayed her figure in the right places and black shoes. Her brown eyes displayed absolute fear topped with a bit of interest in the situation, forgetting the fact she had an audience to report to. The woman quickly shook her head to regain her composure and turned her gaze towards the camera lens, "As you can see here folks, our planet is being visited by an unknown guest capable of disastrous powers. You are urged to stay indoors until further notice or your very life may be at risk. Avoid the outskirts of Orange Star City at all cost because that is the base of their operations. If you must absolutely pass through the area, proceed with the utmost caution. Let's bring it back to you John."

"And we're clear," announced the blonde haired cameraman, Walt. He stood a foot higher as his coworker dressed in a simple button down white shirt along with khaki pants and brown loafers. The man released a tired sigh, "Cindy…I still don't understand why you found it necessary to take this job. We're really cutting it close as it is trying to film this stuff. If it weren't for these trees, I'm pretty sure we would've gotten killed just like the other people."

Cindy blew a stray hair from the front of her face, "I know, but no one else wanted to take the job and you know no one else delivers the news as quickly as I do. Besides, the people need to know about this. We can't just sit on the sidelines waiting for something to happen. Remember we hare hard hitting reporters."

Walt shook his head as he began to dismantle the equipment, "Honestly, you're just too good of a person. I just don't know what to say about you."

The news reporter shrugged her shoulders in response, "What can I say? It helps put food on the table. I hope the people don't cause too much of a panic and King Furry can dispatch the Royal Army to drive them off. They're the only ones capable of stopping these creatures."

"We'd better hope," commented the man in a depressed voice. "Because it looks like normal weapons won't have an effect on them."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," responded the cool voice of Zarbon from behind. "Anything used will be treated as harmless insects against our forces."

The coworkers halted in their tracks at the newcomer's sudden comment. Chills ran up their backsides as they slowly turned around to meet the gaze of the general of Frieza's army. Beads of sweat appeared on their faces as they stared silently and fearfully at the hazel eye soldier who bore a small grin on his features.

Cindy began to chuckle nervously, a tad unsure of how to respond, "Hello there. I-I want to w-welcome to E-Earth. W-What b-brings you to o-our lovely planet?"

Zarbon closed his eyes as he coolly folded his arms over his chest, "My, there's no need to be frightened by me. However, you should know from that little display I am sure you have witnessed, it is not a wise idea to spy on Lord Frieza. Those who plan to do so receive a swift death sentence."

The anchor woman waved her hands u in defense, "I-I'm sorry. My partner and I were simply completing a job for our boss and the people. W-We don't mean any harm. W-we just wanted to let our viewers know of your arrival so they don't do anything stupid and bother you again. Honest!"

"Oh really now? What about tis Royal Army in which you spoke of? Aren't they going to try and stop us?"

Cindy grew speechless at the male's deduction and eavesdropping skills. They would indeed try to put a halt to any plans the invaders had on their list. She looked to her partner, only to realize he was no longer standing right behind her, but tiptoeing to the action news van instead. She returned her gaze to the Azurian soldier and chuckled once more, "Yes, but they're our planet's first line of defense. They would c-come if we didn't e-even do the broadcast."

"I see, but know one thing," Zarbon stated as he replaced his smirk with a frown. "No matter what plan of action your so called army has up their sleeves, it will be nothing in comparison to even the weakest of our forces. In the end, Lord Frieza will obliterate those who oppose him and rule over this planet along with the numerous others already under his command."

The newswoman followed in her partner's footsteps and back away from the alien, horrified by the evil general. She knew he was not kidding in his statement as he spoke with great confidence. She now feared for her life as she realized the true danger of their presence and nothing would be able to stop them. They were screwed. Not a moment too soon, she broke out into a full sprint as well. "Walt! We need to get out of here now!"

The alien general watched amused at the duo scrambling rapidly into the vehicle. In moments, the van was fully packed and the two drove off into the distance, leaving the Azurian to his own musings. "_These Earthlings are quite the interesting species. The second they are faced with death, they cowardly flee to the holes they crawled from. They will not have any possible use in Frieza's army._

A gust of wind blew into the alien soldier causing his cape to flap behind him wildly as he began to make his way back towards the ship. In minutes, he arrived at the personal chamber of Frieza where his cohorts and superior awaited his presence. He fell in line with the others, bowing before the Arcosian tyrant he was deeply loyal to. "I apologize for my tardiness, but I had to deal with a few nuisances."

"That is quite alright," the tyrant responded calmly. "Normally I would not allow tardiness in my presence, but I am in a very forgiving mood. Now that everyone has been gathered, we may begin." He turned his back towards the warriors, gazing deeply into the window as the dreams of immortality filled his calculating mind. "As you all know, the monkey Raditz was killed by one of the inhabitants of this planet. I want you all to find this planet's strongest warriors and return them to the ship. Should they choose to resist, do not hold back, but do not kill them either. To decrease any chances of escape, the necessary precautions have been taken and will be ready for use upon your arrivals. Do not fail me, or there shall be consequences."

"Yes Lord Frieza," chorused the five henchmen.

* * *

_King Castle_

King Furry slammed his fists into the desk at the scene recently displayed on his television. Bulma grew silent, having witnessed similar atrocities before, but never to this extent. The innocent humans who went to tour the ship were mercilessly killed without a second thought. While a few did manage to retreat with their lives, a majority of the group did not even reach the safety of their cars before they were sent to the afterlife.

A ferocious growl escaped his lips, "I do not know who this "Frieza" fellow think he is but I will not stand for this. The royal army must be assembled."

The heiress to the largest technological company in the world raised a questioning hand into the air, "King Furry, with all due respect, you should really think about what you're going up against. These are aliens that are stronger than we could ever hope of being as a race. You'll only be sending them to their deaths because they don't have the defenses to withstand what they have to offer."

"I understand your worries, but I will have it under control," King Furry responded. "The citizens are sure to be in a panic as we speak and I simply cannot permit these aliens to do as they please. My soldiers are willing to put their lives on the line just as your friends are. Until we manage to get everything under control, the cities will be under constant guard should the first line of defense fail."

"I see, and I will respect your decision," she answered, sure to hide to the annoyance in her voice. She bit her lips as she watched the king of her planet prepare to send the forces to their deaths. "_They will only die the second it all starts. This will only send the people into a bigger state of panic once they see this. Just why is all of this happening?"_

* * *

**A/N: And that brings this newest installment to a close. This chapter doubled in length from the first time I posted it; I really did not expect that, but it's better than have something short. I want to expand on the thoughts and the developments of the characters and to do that, the chapters have to be longer. Now, be sure to send in the reviews of your thoughts and criticisms that will better me as a writer. I shall have the next installment out in the next two weeks or maybe less since I made you guys wait a little more than usual.**

**Until Next Time**

**Mystic Milli**


End file.
